


Bliss

by incrediblytired



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblytired/pseuds/incrediblytired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Reader. Mature for sexual descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! not beta'd

"Take a deep breathe," he said, and you did. You opened your eyes to meet green ones, looking down at you with a care you weren't accustomed to. You broke into a small smile.  
"There she is," he said affectionately, without any frustration is his voice. His patience was beyond you. He allowed his elbows to bend and kissed your lips quickly. He raised up again and began to speak.   
"You look beautiful, Y/N... Don't worry, we'll go slow."   
"Yeah?" you asked. You inwardly cringed at the meekness in your voice. "Promise?"  
"Absolutely," he said, that coy voice making you feel fluttery inside. "Just tell me if it's too much."   
A small smile broke across your lips and you followed those green eyes as his whole body began to travel. He moved slowly, shifting his arms and body down, careful not to touch you yet. His mouth was just above your navel when you felt his hot breath across your skin. Your breathing increased.  
His hand traveled across the base of your stomach upwards, and his fingertips brushed the base of your breast. He then cupped you in his hand, and stroked his thumb across your nipple.   
A shudder ran through your body.   
Dean looked up and smiled at you, joy and arousal dancing in his eyes. He was thrilled to be with you like this. You kept telling him you weren't ready, and he understood that. However, he also knew the only reason you weren't ready was because of your insecurities. You weren't your body's number one fan, despite Dean being desperate to practically worship you. Your stomach was not flat, and had pink lines stretched across it's sides. Your feet were to wide and your but was too flat; you frequently waxed your face and you despised your childlike hands. There just wasn't much you wanted to show off. Now, Dean was changing that.  
His mouth had now made its way up, and his tongue was lapping at the fatty base of your breast, barely teasing the edge of your nipple. And oh, it was heaven. Before you could react to the new pleasure, he turned it up a notch.   
He was now fully latched on one breast, hand cupping the other and squeezing in calculated intervals. His tongue swirled around in ways so pleasurable, and his teeth gently but hungry, a wave of desire shot through you and you were desperate for friction.   
You put your hands on his head, hesitating for a moment, wondering if this was all right. Dean did not have much of a reaction, and he definitely didn't stop, so you continued. You wove your hands through the short strands of hair and gave a light tug. He looked up and immediately you pushed his head. He took the hint and began to make his way down your body. He peppered kisses, squeezes, and licks all the way down, until he reached the end of your tummy and the start of your hair. He kissed you softly, and you sort of began to panic.  
You had shaved about a week ago. Were you too prickly, or too hairy? Did you even have a normal vagina? What if he was repulsed by you? What if-  
"Y/N," he said calmly, cooly.   
You looked down at him.  
"You are okay. You're fine. I know you are nervous, and that's okay. But i'm good if you're good," he said.  
You looked him in the eyes and saw sincerity there.   
"I'm good," you said.   
His hand gently pushed your thighs up and a part, and manuevered a pillow under your hips. He smiled and you and his head dipped.  
Wow. Just absou- FUCK! Wow.  
His tongue traced all of you, not leaving one stone (or fold) uncovered. You reacted forcefully and quickly, which only encouraged him. While his tongue danced around your clitoris (but never touching it, dammit) he slipped one finger in, then out, then added a digit. His fingers came in and out of you as his tongue worked, the calculated patterns working wonders for you. On occasion, during one of the forces pumps of the fingers, he would curl them ever so slightly, hitting a delicious little spot. This went on for awhile, you writhing and making embarrassing little noises that made him wilder, until it happened. His tongue hit your clitoris with short little lapsed and you fell apart. The orgasm shot through your body like electricity, making your hips buck and stutter beyond your control. After a few blissful seconds you hit the bed hard, still shaking from your pleasure. And Dean was smiling at you.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! not beta'd


End file.
